This core is designed to provide cell lines, primary cell cultures, and tissues from hypertensive and normotensive animals for each of the projects. This core will also conduct routine molecular biological techniques which include assessment of message levels, quantitative PCR, etc. Other routine responsibilities include conducting electrophysiologic measures on cultured epithelial cells prior to distribution to various investigators, maintenance of quality control of routine culture, and cell isolation procedures. An additional objective of this core facility will be to produce and/or maintain various animal models with experimentally induced high blood pressure, (e.g. minipump Ang II infusion). This core will also oversee the breeding of transgenic mice and conduct genotyping. Blood pressures will be determined for hypertensive animal models.